


glitch

by neko_lcairw



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Ambiguity, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_lcairw/pseuds/neko_lcairw
Summary: What a nightmare.





	glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Miles' Leap of Faith.

 

The last street lamp turned - now just a profusion of erratic nonsense - plunging them into darkness. Miles' eyes adjust with the moonlight. 

 

Peter is the only one left, slumped against the wall. He presses the little piece of plastic into Miles' hand, insistent. 

 

Miles can't stop shaking. Can't stop hearing the screaming and crying that had reverberated throughout the alley. If he can't do that, what can he do?

 

"What's the point anymore?" Miles whispers hoarsely. The mask tastes of salt and he tugs it off in a rush. 

 

Peter doesn't say a thing. His fingers curl slightly around Miles' and gently squeeze, ever reassuring. 

 

And then-

 

"You're gonna be the best of all of us."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry.


End file.
